Burn In Heaven
by XAuhoraAtraX
Summary: Radachi is tired from having to do all the work for Zuko lately. But what are Zuko's reasons for all the work? Zuko & OC Lemon!
1. Chapter 1

Nineteen year old Radachi sat in her dimly litted room; Thinking, Observing, Looking with her own dark ocean eyes. She looked straight out her window seeing the cities lights lit more than usual. It had been more than dark in the fire nation lately, Strange, Winter most be on the way. Dadachi shifted uncomfortabley in her wooden chair.

'Why am i sitting on this piece of crap? there's a soft red couch right there!' She thought frowning before looking at the red long couch. She got up from her horribly screeching chair and moved over to the couch. She layed down and got comfortable.

'Oh boy..' Radachi thought. She was exhausted, She was Fire lord Zuko's right hand woman. After he found her a dirty and unemployed orphan. It embrassed her to no end when she thought about how she used to "Live" before she met Lord Zuko. First impression of him?..Yummy..She giggled to herself and licked her lips as she thought about the young man. Todays had to be one of the most exhausting, Zuko kept her busy with work that she barley got in the office. task after task. Strangly, Radachi didn't feel like sleeping any longer and decided to take a walk. She skipped around the Fire lord's palace. She'll never know why he wanted her to move in with him in his MILLION DOLLOR palace. But then again she didn't have money...

She countinued to walk when she heard a sound of somone stalking her.

'Someone's following me! it's probaly one of those late night perverts who are to hideous to capture women in the day time.' She thought turning slightly looking around her with the conor of her eye. Her ripe, Pink hair swayed as she turned around completely and readyed a fire bending attack.

"Come out coward! i demand you!" She said impatiently.

"Now now isn't it supossed to be the other way around?" A farmilar voice mocked her. Radachi calmed herself as Zuko appeared out of the bushes.

"My lord, It's weird to be out at this time of night isn't it? and in the bushes at that? i could've hurt you." She said softly. Zuko chuckled.

"I wasn't worried. Let me walk you back to you're room, You're worried so much for my safety have you forgot your own?" He asked comming rather closer to the young lady.

"No and yes, You can walk me back."

They walked back to Radachi's room. She offered him to come in and talk since it was such a boring, Uneventful, dark night.

"I'm glad you've been liking it here, What's that chair doing here?" Zuko asked pointing to the chair Radachi had been sitting in previously.

"Forget it." She rolled her eyes. "What i want to know is why you've been overworking me lately. I cant even lift a grin anymore i'm so tired." She asked organizing random books and putting them in a stack on the table.

"Tired enough to walk alone on a winter night?" Zuko questioned her...Question. She gave him a look while folding her arms, Sigh; Don't be smart with me, You may be fire lord but i'd kick your ass.

"I've been...Working you? i'm sorry forgive me. I didn't notice." Zuko apoligized. Had he really not known.

"Well it's fine but have you realized i haven't seen my office in five days?" She said in a unbelivable tone. Zuko raised an eyebrow.

"..You haven't been in the office?" He questioned again, Okay, Now his obilviousness was getting irritating.

"You know what? if you don't want me to be near you than just say it. Don't be afraid to hurt my feelings!" She shouted. Zuko stayed silent. Radachi sighed.

"Just go.." She whispered.

"Rada-"

"JUST G-!"

"I had to keep you away from me!" Zuko blurted out. Radachi looked at him with confusion, Most confusion and hurt.

"I see that..Why Though?" She asked in a sad tone, Her blue eyes dimming.

"Because..If you were near me i dont know what i'd do, Whenever i saw you i felt so happy, and...Lustful..I didn't want to hurt a friend in anyway.." Zuko walked over to his newly confessed love intrest and cupped her cheeks. Making them blush as she stared into his dazziling gold eyes.

"So....So...I have to do this." He leaned in close to give her a hot kiss on the lips, Secretly giving in some fire bending power to generate heat between them and the kiss. What a way to fire bend.

He sucked on her bottom lip asking for some entrance, Which Radachi had no choice to appect or reject. As his tougue slid into her ever so wonderful tasting mouth. Zuko's hands went from Radachi's cheek's to her long pink hair. Radachi pressed her hands on Zuko's chest and moved up and down frequently. Zuko grabbed her and threw her onto her bed. He gently kissed her neck, As if to apoligze for his sudden agression. He undid her noble robes and clothes under. The only thing she had on was the devet from the bed. Radachi wrappped her arms around Zuko's neck and kissed him.

"Eager, Aren't you?" He teased. His hands traveled to her smooth milky breasts and caressed them in his hands, Feeling as they sunk his fingers into her skin. Zuko purred with pleasure gently tugging and pinching her nipples. Radachi broke the kiss between them and took a hand from Zuko, Directed it to her already wet clit. Zuko got the message and relentlessly rubbed her clit up and down.

"OH! ZUKO!" Radachi screamed in estascy. Zuko, Now comepletly arused by her moans slid down gently to Radachi's soft waiting mound to taste her wetness. He wiggled his tougue around, Up and down her sensitive clit making her shiver and sqirm under him.

"You like that?" Zuko teased. Feeling a rush of dominance, Radachi turned the tables and was now on top of Zuko. She smirked before moving towards his erected member. She gently caressed it while admiring it's amazing qualities. It was large and strong. Her eyes travled down to his balls, They were like mushrooms. Radachi telted her head towards it and engulfed it in her mouth. Zuko groaned with delight as she scraped his skin with her teeth gently. Radachi wiggled her tougue in circles to stimulate him. Her hands sqeezed Zuko's balls and occasionally slapped them.

"ohhh...Don't stop.." Zuko begged. Radachi released him and started to pump viciously with one hand and tormented his balls with the other. Zuko moaned loudly as Radachi gave him this amazing pleasure. She tilted her head again and licked the head of his cock. Her mouth took only his head into her mouth as she pumped him. Zuko felt his orgasm fast approching as Radachi quickened her movements. Finally hot white substance shot from his cock, Radachi licked it off some of the cum off of Zuko's cock.

"Good?" She asked nonchalontley. Zuko could barley sum up any words.

"Y-yes.."

"Good." Radachi got an idea. She sat her bottom on Zuko's face and she once again grabbed his cock. Zuko raised an eyebrow.

"Who ever cum's first, Wins." She said simply and resumed to sucking on Zuko. Zuko lefted his head grabbed Radachi's ass and started to eat her. He sucked on her lips hard as he pinched her clit. Moving his tougue in and out of her sensitive hole.

"Ohhhh...!" Radachi moaned before pressing her butt more on Zuko's face. She took in as much as she could from Zuko and bobbed her head as fast as she could. Sqeezing his ball's again. Pinching them also. Both were almost at there limit, Radachi more than Zuko. She was running out of time before she would lose. Then another naughty idea came to mind. She put her breasts inbetween his cock and sqeezed them together, Moving up and down on his cock. Zuko screamed as he came to release once again for the second time. Moments of silence passed by before Radachi spoke.

"I never knew the great fire lord would be such a slut. You sure are easy to make cum." She mocked him with a eye closed smile. Zuko, embrassed and irritated flip her body over and positioned himself at her entrance. Radachi was dazzled at how quick he was.

"We'll see who's the weak one around here." He said darkily before entering her. Radachi felt bolts of pleasure hit her with full force. Zuko began ramming into her hard as he played with clit. She knew his goal, He wanted her to beg for release. That's why he's starting so forcefully. Radachi held back moans and screams of pleasure, Fears of sounding like a bitch in heat. Zuko grabbed her legs and pressed them over her head so he could pound her more intently, If possible. Zuko smirked as he saw how hard Radachi was trying to hold back. He leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"How is it? is it good? well?" Radachi wouldn't dare answer. She was on the edge of screaming but soon gained control of herself, It all changed when quickend his pace. She let out all of his moans.

"_Ohhhhh _OH GOD ZUKO!! OHH!!" Radachi yelled, Zuko smiled as he leaned to kiss Radachi with passion. Both almost at their climax. Zuko focused on driving himself into her sex.

"Oh Radachi..! So tight!" Zuko choked on his words. Then, Stars appeared in the back of their eyes as they threw their heads back in pleasure. Letting out long satisfied moans along the way. Zuko layed next to his lover and kissed her cheek making them blush. She smiled and cuddled with Zuko.

"I love you..I admit it..I really do.." Zuko said in a quiet tone.

"I love you too.." She kissed Zuko. Zuko frowned, Radachi looked at what he was frowning at. The chair again...

"I really fucking hate that chair.." He hissed

"That chair sucks. It's like a gravational pull i can't stop thinknig about it." Radachi groaned. Zuko got up, Grabbed the chair, And threw it out the window. Radachi got wide eyed.

"Cool." She said smiling. Zuko walked back over to the bed and sat down.

"So how long have you wanted me?" Radachi gloated. Zuko blushed and narrowed his eyes.

"Since i met you." He answered simply.

"So i was like really hot right?"

"Why dont i ask you something, You've been asking me crap all day. Let me ask you something."

"Alright than, Sounds fair." Radachi agreed.

"Okay first your-"

"YES my hair is natural!" Radachi cutt him off before he could talk about her pink hair. Zuko chuckled.

"No, I was going to ask you when did you fall in love with me." He asked.

"I guess....When i met you.." She blushed.

"One more question." Zuko said.

"Anything."

"Ready for round two?" He asked before flipping Radachi and slowly entering her from behind. Radachi moaned. God she was so tight, So tight that Zuko felt the need to come again, But it was more important that Radachi came. As he started to move inside her he drived himself deeper and deeper inside of her stroking fast inside of her hole. Zuko reached down and grabbed one of Radachi's warm breasts. He wanted so badly to lick and nibble on her nipples. Zuko grabbed her ass and rammed into her, Radachi couldn't even scream anymore with how amazing it felt to be taken like a dog. Radachi slammed her wrist on the bed showing that she was loving this. Zuko occasionally let out long sexy moans as her hole tightened around his cock. Zuko's balls tightened as he felt his orgasm rise up and down. Radachi played with her own breasts to increase the pleasure as she gasps for air. Zuko and Radachi both cried out in estascy before laying down next to each other again. Pants and gasps filled the silence. Radachi admired how Zuko looked at this very moment. All hot and bothered it was very erotic. It made her want to go for a round three, But her body was convincing her otherwise; Exhausted. When she finally got the energy to talk she said,

"You know when your a good person and your in love?, You know what you'd call that?"

"No, What?"

"Burning in Heaven. "


	2. Chapter 2

Radachi tried desperately to get warm. It was one of those horribly cold nights that would keep you up. Radachi yelled in irratition. Tired of trying to get warm. Though, That wasn't the only thing that was bothering her. Zuko, her now boyfriend was negleting her alittle. She wanted to feel his warmth again. She kept quiet of her lonliness because she knew he had to rebuild the world with the Avatar. She didn't want to be the pathetic, Selfish bitch. But it was hard to say she wasn't missing Zuko's company. She sat infront of the fireplace, Finally getting some sucsess with the warm feeling she wanted.

Radachi had been stuck in the palace with other servents, Who taunted her, Making her think that possibly Zuko didn't want any part of her anymore... And she actually started to belive that. Radachi tried to push the thought away. When she thought about it, Where was Zuko at the moment? Radachi heard the door open, She turned around hopping for it to be Zuko himself, But it was Katara. She smiled and noticed how dissipointed her friend looked when she walked in.

"Expecting somone else?" She asked. Radachi chuckled abit before answering her.

"Yes, Have you seen Zuko anywhere?" Radachi asked. Katara fought back a smirk.

"Ohh.." She trailed off. "That.." She was hesitant to tell anything to crutial. "He's waiting for you in your room. You better get going" Katara Said, In a rather seductive manner. Radachi raised a eyebrow in curiousity. But despite that it was more important to her that she see Zuko. She left the room.

Radachi found the room that Zuko and her shared, Hesitating to open the door. She opened it and saw that the room was lit by candles, And the bed sheets had been removed and replaced with beautiful sliky sheets instead. Radachi found it hard to see much because of only the lit candles to help. She then saw a figure step out from the bathroom and crossed it's arms.

"I'd been wondering when you showed up" A farmilar voice said in a rather smooth voice.

"..Z-Zuko?" Radachi choked. Zuko smiled in the mild darkenss surronding them both. He walked over to his lover and gave her a loving kiss, Grabbing hold of Radachi's soft pink hair as he did so. Radachi moaned in delght as she took hold of Zuko. He pulled apart moments later. Zuko backed up and removed his robe, Revealing that he had nothing under.. Radachi couldn't resist looking him up and down with pure lust in her eyes.

"So is this what you we're planing to show me?" She asked in a seductive voice, moving closer to Zuko subconsiously, Not taking her blue eyes off his golden ones. Zuko pushed Radachi onto the bed gently, Getting ontop of her, Holding her face once again as he brought her into yet another deep kiss. Radachi wrapped her arms around him and moved her leg so it was around Zuko's back. Zuko moved his hands to unbotton Radachi's fire nation uniform. Zuko felt the valley inbetween her breasts. Removing her upper clothing revealing nice fleshy breasts. Zuko then moved on to remove Radachi pants and underwear. And gently played with her clit, Yearning a moan from his lover. Radachi turned him over and went down to suck him off. Held his erection in her hand, Gently licking the tip as pre-cum drips down his cock. Zuko growled in pleasure as Radachi took him all in her mouth. Zuko gripped the bed sheets tightly, Slightly tearing them.

Radachi quickened her movements on Zuko's cock licking the tip, Swirling her tongue around it.

"Ohh..Yes!...Keep going Radachi AH!" Zuko moaned in ectasy. Radachi did as she was told and engulfed him again, gently nibbling on him. Oh how Zuko just wanting to shot his cum into that mouth of hers. But he had to wait. Radachi gently caressed his balls, Sqeezing them.

"Oh! yeah! Radachi! i'm gonnaAH!-Oh God yes! YES!" Zuko yelled, Just as he was going to cum she let him go. Zuko slammed his fist on the bed in irritation.

"Why'd you stop!" He asked breathlessly.

"What i'm going to give you will be better." Radachi replied. She positioned herself ontop of Zuko, And slammed herself down on him. The impact was so intense, Zuko felt like he could cum right then, But it wasn't enough. Radachi began bouncing herself on him. Moaning like a maniac. She reached behind her to massage his balls. The small beads of sweat on their faces we're turning into large dots. Zuko reached up to cup her breasts.

Oh it was so close.

Orgasm was fast approaching. Zuko got ontop of her and began to jam himself into her.

"AHHH! Zuko! oh my god! YES! please oh..Don't stop! whatever you do don't stop!" Radachi begged. Zuko stopped moving.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"You!"

"To what?"

"TO FUCK ME!"

Then Zuko began to thrust into her again and again, Over and over. Until relief finally hit them. Zuko exploded inside Radachi. They annonced their powerful orgasm.

"AHHHH!" They both screamed.

Moments of heavy breathing passed by. Until Zuko spoke.

"That was wonderful, but i think we could do better."

"True, You know i've been trying all day to get warm. Thanks for helping me." They both laughed. Then Something came to Zukos mind.

"You know you could've warmed yourself all this time. Your a firebender."

"Oh....Man..."


End file.
